Wikitubia:Interviews/Aleczandxr
This interview was conducted between December 2 to December 12, 2018, by JakCooperThePlumber. ---- Aleczandxr is a YouTuber with over 149,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? *I was 12 or 13, so around 2007. I don’t really remember how - probably thrugh looking up music or tips on how to progress in a video game I was playing. Q2: When and why did you decide to become a YouTuber yourself? *I made my first video in the summer of 2016, mainly to convince my friends that Fate/Zero was an amazing show. Making a video was my way of organizing my thoughts so I could present it to them in a more structured way rather than just ramble. But from there people started to watch and get interested in the channel and it just snowballed. Q3: Can you remember what exactly the first YouTube video you ever watched was? *Nope. Q4: What was the first anime you ever watched? *As a kid the first anime I saw was Pokemon. The first “proper” anime I saw since I got into it as an adult was Attack on Titan. Q5: What was the first manga you ever read? *Don’t know. Q6: What was the first video game you ever played? *Not sure. Maybe Pokemon Red or Super Mario Bros. Q7: What is your favorite anime? *Hunter X Hunter 2011. Q8: What is your favorite manga? *I don’t have a favorite manga. Q9: What is your favorite video game? *Xenoblade Chronicles. Q10: What are some of your YouTube influences? *LoreRunner, and that’s basically it. Q11: Do you have any artistic aspirations aside from posting criticism on your YouTube channel? *Well, the channel really isn’t about criticism at all - it’s more focused on analysis, discussion, and character tributes. But to answer the actual question - at the moment I just want to be able to post as many videos as I can. I don’t have my mind set on a different goal right now. Q12: Does anybody in your real life, (family, friends, etc.), watch your videos? If so, what do they think about them? *My close friends watch them occasionally and they all really enjoy them and/or think they’re good. Q13: What do you think of the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly Content Guidelines? *I understand the necessity for them but I think they’re very badly implemented. Q14: Was Aleczandxr your first YouTube channel? *Yep. Q15: Do you have a favorite or least favorite video that you’ve uploaded? *My favorite video is either my Shaiapouf video or my Chrollo video. My least favorite is probably my Ghost in the Shell video or my Religious Symbolism video. Q16: Do you enjoy any other artistic mediums aside from anime, and video games, (novels, movies, music, etc. *I love music and used to enjoy novels but I don’t have enough time for them anymore. Q17: Approximately how much anime do you own? *I don’t own much anime. I own less than ten anime Blu-rays. Q18: Approximately how many video games do you own? *I have no idea how many games I have. Hundreds. Q19: How do you get inspiration for a video? *My goal thrugh my videos is to make people appreciate thes tory or character I’m talking about more. That could either be through bringing up new and insightful points, (gon, Netero, Griffith, Chrolo, Pouf videos, for example), or through really communicating the emotional weight and meaning behind a character if I don’t have anything incredibly new to add, (Kurapika, Kimblee, Bradley, Killua, ect). Or sometimes, hopefully, a combinationo of the two. I get inspiration by simply watching and reflecting on media and finding something that I find really emotional and/or interesting, or simply a topic that I’m personally passionate about. Q20: Have you ever liked the story of an anime, movie or video game despite not agreeing with its message? *Yes, absolutely. Xenoblade Chronicles and Rurouni Kenshin spring to mind immediately. Q21: Currently, you have more than 110,000 subscribers. Did you ever think you would reach this level? *Never in a million years, haha. I would’ve been surprised by 1,000 when I started. Q22: Currently, your most viewed video is The Unusual Dynamics of Hunter X Hunter’s Zoldyck Family. Does this surprise you, and are you surprised that it has 1.3 million views? *Well, YouTube’s algorithm is random and weird so I’m not surprised by anything it does. It is really strange to me that anything I made has that many views though, pretty crazy. Q23: Are there any other YouTubers who talk about anime, manga, or video games, (or anything else if you want), that you enjoy watching? *Yep. Anyone who I’ve listed on my sidebar on my channel page as channels I enjoy. Plus a few others. Q24: How long do you think YouTube will last? *I’ve got no idea, but I’m not under any illusions that It’ll last forever. Q25: How long do you think you will be uploading videos? *I’ll just keep doing it as long as it keeps being productive and enjoyable for me. Q26: What advice do you have for anyone who wants to do media analysis on YouTube? *There’s nothing to loose. Just get stuff out there that you’re passionate about. As long as you feel like it’s an outlet for you and as long as you feel like you have things of value to say, then it’ll be worthwhile. Q27: Have you ever done an interview like this before? *Yep. Category:YouTube Interviews